masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Heat Management Guide
NOTE: As of now the information contained in this article is based solely on the observations of numerous playthroughs. The assumptions and resulting calculations below have not been factually confirmed, but are based upon logically fitting values. (If someone could confirm that would be appreciated) One of the main difficulties in combat is managing the heat generated by firing a weapon. It not only leads to overheating which makes the weapon temporarily unusable, but also decreases accuracy leading to less reliable damage. One perfered method for dealing with this is to use upgrades in such a way as to render the weapon "heatless". Heat Generation Since the in-game text of the High Explosive Ammo Upgrades states that it adds "+500% Heat Generation" it can be assumed that: * A "Heat Generation" attribute exists for every weapon. * since the "+500% Heat Generation" is a multiplying variable instead of a set number, there must be different "Heat Generation" values for different weapons. * since the "Shots before overheat" value not only varies by Weapon Type (Assault Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles) but also by model and version numbers, the "Heat Generation" values are also affected by these factors. Heat Buildup/Absorption/Dampening It can be observed (most clearly with Pistols) that any weapon that is brought to the brink of overheating, instead of going far beyond it, will cooldown completely within 5 seconds. That being the case, it can be assumed that all weapons can withstand the same amount of total heat before overheating and that all weapons not modified by abilities or upgrades dissipate heat at a uniform speed even though the amount of heat absorbed and the timespan in which it is absorbed are relative to the weapon type's rate of fire. This means that even though a pistol and a shotgun both dissipate 30 heat per second, a shotgun will dissipate 24 heat every 0.8 seconds whereas a pistol will dissipate 7.5 heat every 0.25 seconds. This slight difference however allows for more small bursts of heat from the pistol, allowing for a greater number of "shots before overheat" even though the average rate of heat dissipation is the same for both weapon types. Heat Generation can be modified in any of 5 ways in Mass Effect: # Several Weapon Upgrades have a positive "heat absorption" percentage or a negative "heat dampening" percentage # Sledgehammer Rounds have a negative "heat absorption" percentage while High Explosive Rounds have a positive "heat generation" percentage # The weapon ability Overkill "Generates X% less heat" while Marksman "reduces heat by X%" and the use of Carnage produces no heat at all #The Infiltrator class ability states that it "Reduces heat buildup on pistols and sniper rifles..." by up to 10% # Snowblind Rounds reduce the weapon's rate of fire while Marksman increases a pistol's rate of fire (The increase or decrease in rate of fire increases or decreases the number of shots, and total heat generated within a given space of time) Although they are different terms, "heat absorption, heat buildup, heat dampening, and heat generation" all mean exactly the same thing. A noted exception being that although Marksman adds a number of rounds to the rate of fire and a corresponding reduction in heat that seems to cancel it out, the actual modified heat absorbtion value can end up being greater than the heat of the increased rate of fire. As demonstrated by a 6 shots before overheat vs 8 shots before overheat with rank 3 Marksman when using High Explosive Rounds X and 2 Frictionless Materials X in a HMWP X Examples It is easily observed in game that with proper upgrades a weapon can become heatless. Testing values on several known configurations, a "heat meter" total of 150 heat with a generic "heat absorption" of 30 heat per second (cooldown in 5 seconds) were the values that best fit the "heat generation" of these configurations. * HWMP X with Frictionless Materials X, Kinetic Coil X, Inferno Rounds ** Shots before Overheat = 29.3 ** Shots per Second = 4 (See Pistol Guide) ** Excess Heat per Second (29.3 / 4) = 7.325 h/s ** Assumed Total heat = 150 ** Heat absorption per second (150 / 5) = 30 ha/s ** Weapon heat generation per second (30 + 7.325) = 37.325 h/s ** Weapon heat generation per shot (37.325 / 4) = 9.3313 ** Modified heat absorption w/Frictionless Materials (30 * 1.28) = 38.4 ha/s ** Net weapon heat generation (37.325 - 38.4) = -1.075 h/s * HWMP X with 2 Scram Rail X, Snowblind Rounds ** Shots before Overheat = 29.3 ** Shots per Second = 4 (See Pistol Guide) ** Excess Heat per Second (29.3 / 4) = 7.325 h/s ** Assumed Total heat = 150 ** Heat absorption per second (150 / 5) = 30 ha/s ** Weapon heat generation per second (30 + 7.325) = 37.325 h/s ** Weapon heat generation per shot (37.325 / 4) = 9.3313 ** Modified shots per second w/Snowblind Rounds (4 * 0.6) = 2.4 ** Modified excess heat per second w/Snowblind Rounds (9.3313 * 2.4) = 22.395 h/s ** Modified heat absorption w/2x Scram Rail ((30 * 0.9)*0.9) = 24.3 ha/s ** Net weapon heat generation (22.395 - 24.3) = -1.905 h/s * HMWA X with 2 Frictionless Materials X, Sledgehammer Rounds ** Shots before Overheat = 77.3 ** Shots per Second = 10 (See Assault Rifle Guide) ** Excess Heat per Second (77.3 / 10) = 7.73 h/s ** Assumed Total heat = 150 ** Heat absorption per second (150 / 5) = 30 ha/s ** Weapon heat generation per second (30 + 7.73) = 37.73 h/s ** Weapon heat generation per shot (37.73 / 10) = 3.773 ** Modified heat absorption w/Sledgehammer (30 * 0.8) = 24 ha/s ** Modified heat absorption w/Frictionless Materials ((24 * 1.28)*1.28) = 39.3216 ha/s ** Net weapon heat generation (37.73 - 39.3216) = -1.5916 h/s * HMWA X with 2 Scram Rail X, Snowblind Rounds ** Shots before Overheat = 77.3 ** Shots per Second = 10 (See Assault Rifle Guide) ** Excess Heat per Second (77.3 / 10) = 7.73 h/s ** Assumed Total heat = 150 ** Heat absorption per second (150 / 5) = 30 h/s ** Weapon heat generation per second (30 + 7.73) = 37.73 h/s ** Weapon heat generation per shot (37.73 / 10) = 3.773 ** Modified shots per second w/Snowblind Rounds (10 * 0.6) = 6 ** Modified excess heat per second w/Snowblind Rounds (3.773 * 6) = 22.638 h/s ** Modified heat absorption w/2x Scram Rail ((30 * 0.9)*0.9) = 24.3 ha/s ** Net weapon heat generation (22.638 - 24.3) = -1.662 h/s